


¿Superar o perseverar?

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Confusion, Damian is seventeen Years Old, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, TimDami, With android you can use the translator
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Summary: Tim se entera del pequeño enamoramiento de Jason por Damian.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No pensé en un mejor título.

No estaba en sus planes, en realidad está realmente consternado y molesto consigo mismo por no darse cuenta antes (y un poco por descubrir ese hecho mientras Jason estaba en un momento de hermandad con Roy). Él solo los siguió porque pensó que estaban ocultando información, fueron demasiado cuidadosos con sus palabras y acciones como para no parecer sospechosos.

* * *

Se siente jodido.

Han pasado un par de años desde que se volvió consciente sobre sus sentimientos por Damian, decidido a no hacer algo drástico, el resultado fue grato; la rivalidad entre ellos ha cesado, podría hablar libremente sin temer por su vida, ser el confidente del actual Robin, permanecer como su amigo o hermano más cercano. Lo que sea que el menor necesite.

Entonces Jason llegó con sus malditos sentimientos, expresando libremente cómo se siente cuando mira al pequeño mocoso. Lanzando corazones y suspiros a su manera.

A la par de sentirse posesivo, le agrada saber que no es el único que lo puede ver por quien es. Porque no se trata solo de la combinación perfecta entre los genes de Bruce y Talia, sino también de sus gustos y desagrados, su empatía por los animales y pasión por el arte.

Damian tiene 17 años, Jason es como el típico sueño húmedo adolescente, ¿debería arriesgar lo que tienen solo porque se siente amenazado? Hay buenos puntos que discutir y aún así preferiría solo secuestrar a Damian, esconder de él al resto del mundo para evitar que sea contaminado con el desastre actual que ningún país iba a lograr contener.

Mierda, ¿y si los sentimientos son correspondidos? No ha recopilado datos, no sabe si Jason planea hacer algo, incluso si no es un mal tipo, debe reconocer que hay menos líneas morales que lo detengan. Además, le resultaría divertido molestar a Bruce.

—¿Red Robin?—la inconfundible voz de Robin interrumpe sus pensamientos, se alegra de estar sentado en la orilla de un edificio.

—Robin—saluda. No está listo para ser rechazado.

Damian no espera por una invitación, solo se sienta a su lado, un poco más cerca de lo que lo ha visto estar con Dick. Sus latidos se aceleran una vez que el calor del cuerpo del menor alcanza a acariciar su lado derecho. También puede sentir ambas manos rozar tímidamente.

El cielo por una parte está despejado, pero aún es capaz de ver la luna en todo su esplendor. Este podría ser un buen momento para hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Sería ideal. Pero son vigilantes. Los pequeños momentos de intimidad siempre serán rotos por alguien más.

—Mocoso. Reemplazo.

Jason no tiene la delicadeza de intentar ser silencioso, él solo habla fuerte y claro, como si fuera con toda intención arruinar el ambiente.

—¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso?—Pregunta Damian, su cara refleja molestia, un poco más de lo habitual. Ya no se siente tan cerca de Tim como hace un par de minutos.

—Auch. Supongo que esa será tu respuesta a mi invitación del viernes—, Jason se quita la capucha, dejando a la vista una pequeña sonrisa, la cual es… dulce y da miedo.

Damian permanece quieto, como si estuviera desconcertado y confundido.

—Creí que estabas bromeando—. Se escucha tímido, casi temeroso. Y de pronto Tim se siente fuera de lugar.

—Podría ir con alguien más si tú…

La conversación entre Roy y Jason hace eco dentro de su cabeza. Así que en realidad solo estaban hablando porque Hood había decidido hacer algo.

—Iré yo—interrumpe—. Quiero ir.

La mirada que le da Jason es desconcertante, siente que podría ser asesinado incluso con Bruce a unas pocas cuadras.

Robin mira fijamente a ambos. Su postura es rígida, pero su rostro no da señales de disgusto o molestia.

—Uh, sin ofender, reemplazo, pero Damian aún no cancela.

Asiente queriendo controlar su lengua, siente como su posesividad intenta dejar en claro que Jason no puede tener al menor, porque él ya pertenece a alguien más.

—De acuerdo.— Escucha.

No cree que haya escuchado bien, ellos no tendrían que… no deberían estar cerca, al menos no solos.

Quiere interrumpir, convencer a Damian indirectamente de que rechace la invitación o rechazarla él mismo, pero antes de que cualquiera sea capaz de hacer otro comentario, Jason se va, orgulloso.

Tim odia eso.

Mierda, será mejor conseguir boletos de lo que sea que se trate esto e invitar a Dick.

* * *

Damian mira a Jason todo el camino, casi cómicamente.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Baby-Bat?

Mierda.

Su rostro se sonroja por haber sido atrapado. Debe admitir que Jason es guapo, tanto como presume, pero él no es Timothy. En realidad, nadie lo es.

Entonces, ¿por qué aceptó asistir a esta cita? Por consejo del único ser vivo que sabe sobre sus sentimientos, al menos por su propia boca. Claro que Dick no sabe que Jason es quien pretende cortejarlo.

Jason conoce mejor la situación de Damian, logró unir los cabos sueltos, pero decidió no rendirse, fue valiente y pidió una oportunidad. Puede respetar eso.

—No te ilusiones.

Ambos lo entienden, están coqueteando de una forma extraña que puede con la inexperiencia de Damian.

—¿Cómo van tus clases de arte? Escuché que harán una exposición la próxima semana.

No puede evitar que su pecho desprenda una sensación cálida, había estado tan emocionado que incluso lo compartió en la cena, recibió comentarios gratos y por un segundo creyó que al fin había hecho una cosa bien. Jason había rechazado la invitación de Bruce a cenar con ellos, pero hizo una aparición corta cuando Damian estaba hablando, y saber que se había preocupado lo suficiente como para prestar atención y recordarlo en la cita de hoy, en realidad, fue dulce. Algo extraño, lejano al antihéroe que conoció en su pubertad.

Sintió que podría llegar a enamorarse de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que debo ser sincera.  
> Dejé de escribir hace mucho tiempo por razones válidas que debía atender (nada demasiado personal, solo creo que las notas no deberían volverse mi diario), pero de una forma inexplicable me perdí, así que esta soy yo tratando de volver. Dejar de escribir historias para solo centrar tus esfuerzos en proyectos académicos te cambia.  
> Gracias por leer, no estoy muy segura de adónde voy, al principio creí que tendría un muy largo tiempo para descubrir eso. Oh, ¡sorpresa! No fue así.  
> Los capítulos son cortos porque necesito ir lento, la historia quizá sea igual. Siento eso.

Tim no puede reconocer el lugar al que entran Jason y Damian, se alegra de que no sea un sitio de mala muerte, aunque no se deja engañar, podría haber cualquier cosa detrás de las puertas del pequeño edificio frente a él.

Es viernes por la noche y tuvo que cancelar una tarde de películas con Conner para poder vigilar a Jason. Honestamente, se siente como uno de sus peores días. La sola idea de imaginar a Damian con otra persona hace que su estómago duela, perder uno de los pocos momentos al mes en el que puede tirar todas sus extremidades al piso y apagar su cerebro de una manera normal y casi sana, ni siquiera cree que pueda expresar lo que siente, pero, vamos, se trata del fin de semana, el evento que todo el mundo espera, combate criminales de noche, debería poder disfrutar de dos viernes a la semana.

Quiere entender qué está haciendo, ya sabe que fue una mala idea, entonces, ¿por qué no puede resistir su impulso acosador y sufrir de un amor no correspondido al lado de su mejor amigo? Podría ser lo mejor... Pero eso significaría aceptar un hecho tan importante para él; perder lo poco que lo mantiene anclado al mundo real, lejos de sus inseguridades, lejos de lo peor de sí mismo.

Se queda quieto, parado a mitad de la acera. Piensa en Dick y en Stephanie, en lo que le dirían con preocupación.

_No estás solo._

Y sabe que es verdad, porque cada vez que se siente perdido entre la oscuridad, solo debe marcar y toda su familia lo buscará, ellos lo ayudarán a escapar del abismo que representa su mente. Lo rescatarán del conjunto de todas las noches en invierno que piensa en lo que pudo haber hecho, los días de verano lentos que le traen recuerdos de fracasos y pérdidas, el tiempo que ha sufrido sin poder sentirse como su propia persona.

Sin embargo, es Damian quien lo ha alcanzado, solo él.

Mientras que sus hermanos pueden mejorar una mala tarde, el cuarto Robin se encarga de arreglar las piezas rotas que hay, apacigua el dolor y lo convierte en esperanza, porque en la cabeza de Tim la pequeña posibilidad de que vivir deje de ser una carga solo aparece cada vez que Damian se acerca, bromea con él o le muestra que incluso con el mundo detrás de tu espalda, puedes buscar una segunda oportunidad, un destino sorpresa que no es destrozado con facilidad.

Es inevitable para él caer en los recuerdos de sus terapias y cuán frustrado se sintió en los momentos que volvió a recaer. Fueron los destellos de un vacío profundo los que lo aterraron y el color verde esmeralda aquello que hizo vibrar su pecho y recordar por qué aún significaba algo la vida.

No lo puede volver a perder.

Su parte racional le recuerda que Damian no sabe sobre sus sentimientos, se esfuerza tanto en aclarar el hecho de que no puede expresar sus emociones sin un poco de palabras, recita más de una vez que en ocasiones un "te quiero" es más necesario que un gesto.

Trata de pensar en lo que podría llegar a ser y se asegura de luchar en contra de la incertidumbre. Buscará un sí, pero aceptará un no.

Hay esperanza y pronto habrá una lucha.


	3. Chapter 3

Las pinturas en cada una de las paredes merecen de su atención, son buenas, impresionantes, en realidad. Hay demasiado talento oculto en la ciudad, le impresiona saber que Jason haya encontrado un lugar como este. Lo suficiente dañado por fuera como para lucir más como un vulgar burdel.

La mirada en el rostro de Jason es impresionante. Damian se encuentra sorprendido por lo poco observador que ha sido en todos sus años viviendo en la mansión, él nunca había prestado atención a los intereses de su hermano mayor. No le importó cada tarde en que se escucharon pequeños murmullos relatando técnicas de gastronomía, ignoró las burlas hacia Dick cada vez que un nuevo secreto de sus cinco mejores amigos era revelado por accidente, fingió no notar los pequeños escapes de Titus y Ace.

Algo se retuerce en el cerebro de Damian. Diría que la cita va bien, pero van más de tres veces que piensa en el mayor como su hermano y no como un posible novio. Quiere creer que eventualmente cambiará esa idea involuntaria, podría ser capaz de lograrlo, solo que tendría que esforzarse y no se siente con la capacidad emocional que va a requerir hacer eso.

Intenta aferrarse a las palabras de Dick. El momento en que uno logra superar a un antiguo amor es cuando llega uno nuevo. Logra ver la lógica en esa afirmación, solo necesita estar dispuesto.

El resto de la noche se esfuerza, incluso puede disfrutar de pequeñas discusiones. Jason es impresionante cuando retrata con palabras lo que cada pintura intenta exponer y Damian tan solo se siente conectado a todo lo que él dice, es como si fuera natural para ellos relacionarse.

Poco a poco la palabra hermano empieza a ser contenida.

* * *

Jason entra a la cueva media hora después de él, con una sonrisa suave. El idiota ni siquiera lo intenta disimular, piensa Tim.

Trata de centrar su cabeza en los informes retrasados que le debe a Bruce.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes planeado preguntar por qué estoy tan feliz?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera si te dijera que tiene relación con el primer beso del pequeño demonio?

Los dedos de Tim se quedan quietos sobre las teclas de su computadora una vez que procesa las palabras.

Él no... Damian no.

—¿Tú, qué?—Hay más veneno en su voz del que pretendía usar, pero la sola idea es desconcertante y vuelve imposible su autocontrol.— ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

El instinto posesivo de Tim explota y nubla su buen juicio.

Damian no podría haberlo pedido, era reservado con el tacto romántico o cariñoso, no estaba listo para avanzar ni siquiera con más de un mes de citas, por lo que Tim había deducido después de años analizando comportamientos e ideologías.

Los celos y la furia se evaporan cuando la preocupación revienta en sus pensamientos; él en realidad no cree que Jason sea una mala persona, como todos, él tiene límites y sus años en la calle son a lo que deberían agradecer. Sabiendo eso, aún le preocupa cómo haya reaccionado Damian a una acción tan apresurada como esa. Observa a Jason con más atención, su labio no está roto ni su ojo morado, parece tener todos los dientes y no está en su traje de Red Hood preparado para atacar a quien le dirija una mirada. Tuvo que existir consentimiento explícito.

Y entonces la fuerza que reunió desapareció tan pronto comprendió lo que había pasado.

De nuevo sus inseguridades florecieron.

—Necesito aire—susurra antes se correr a su motocicleta y huir a la ciudad.

No logra procesar la mirada vacía en el rostro de Jason ni sus puños cerrados ocultos por la oscuridad de la cueva y el negro de sus guantes.

* * *

Damian se niega a mirarse al espejo.

Se siente como si fuera un traidor. Cada parte de él grita lo culpable que es.

No debió ser así, se suponía que esperaría, incluso si eso significara toda su vida en soledad, porque necesitaba algo sincero, algo que lograra enfrentar todas las mentiras que su madre le dijo sobre el amor. Sin embargo, Jason continúo demostrando motivos por los cuales merecía una oportunidad, estaba tan cerca cuando su corazón quiso huir de regreso a Tim, solo tuvo que estirar un poco el cuello y rozar sus labios en un casto beso.

Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de cuanto deseaba que fuera Tim y no Jason. No su hermano mayor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, lo siento, me costó un poco continuar, me habría encantado dar mayor profundidad a Jason, pero cada vez que escribía la trama se complicaba demasiado y se sentía más como una telenovela.  
> Trataré de tomar velocidad.

Por la forma en que Jason lo está mirando sabe que la confrontación está a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo intenta ignorar regresando su atención al libro de historia del arte que su padre recomendó, ambos tomaron la decisión de permanecer en la habitación de Damian para evitar miradas curiosas del resto de la familia.

Sus salidas han aumentado en el último mes, después del conflicto de hermano mayor/posible pretendiente Damian se propuso cambiar de mentalidad y ser capaz de ofrecer a Jason una verdadera oportunidad. Claro que fue mucho más fácil pensar que llevar acabo.

—No está funcionando, ¿cierto?

Por el tono y la postura de Jason entiende que esto es más importante de lo que el mayor quiere dar a entender.

—No—es todo lo que dice, no cree que sus palabras puedan mejorar un rechazo.

El silencio se apodera de la habitación, no está seguro de todo lo que Jason está pensando ahora mismo, pero no puede ser lo suficiente bueno como para evitar una confrontación si se llegara a preguntar el motivo de su fracaso.

—Al menos obtuve más de lo que pretendía—hay una pausa—. Fui tu primer beso, demonio.

Con el tono desgastado el mayor comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, va a pretender que estaba en su antiguo cuarto en caso de que Bruce esté en su fase de padre sobre-protector.

—Jason—llama Damian—, lo siento.

Puede que no se arreglen las cosas, pero Dick lo ha convencido de que un par de palabras son la diferencia entre un tormento corto y uno largo.

* * *

No pretende ser el malo de la historia, Roy probablemente le recuerde que no lo es, sin embargo, ahora mismo, amaría darle una paliza a Tim.

—Bar, ahora.

El otro lado de la línea tarda un par de segundos que para Jason se sienten eternos.

—¿Exactamente en cuál? Gotham debe tener cientos de ellos.

Por un corto periodo de tiempo la idea de colgar y buscar a otro amigo es tentadora, si tan solo tuviera otro con el cual contar las 24 horas.

—Hay uno cerca de mi casa de seguridad, sabes cuál, la dueña te dio un puñetazo por ser tan caballero.

Si la risa de Roy no es tan contagiosa hoy como lo fue la semana pasada, no le da el crédito a Damian y su molesta misericordia, en cambio, finge que se debe a la estática de su celular.

—Supongo que tu invitas.

Se permite una pequeña sonrisa.

No es un adolescente al que le acaban de romper el corazón... y aún así corre hacia su mejor amigo en busca consolación. Estará bien, tan pronto como tenga una cerveza en la mano y su mente nublada por el alcohol lo convenza de crear un plan super elaborado para ser rechazado una vez más.


End file.
